


And how careless we could be

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Like Father Like Son (Online Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Past Relationship(s), Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: Before his life was turned upside down by his promotion and move to Vaduz, he spent countless nights in Natalie's changing flats. It was a little refuge when his superiors were too silly, too stern, when life was too unfair or too boring.A refuge is what he needs after his argument with Leo.





	And how careless we could be

“I'm actually really happy to see you again," Natalie said as she undid his shirt. "We haven't seen each other in, what, two years?"

"Yeah, I missed you as well," Hugo said as he watched her work on his pants. 

She chuckled. "I did see you, actually, but you never seemed to notice me." 

The corners of his mouth dropped slightly, but she wasn't looking. "Probably because I changed my hair. And I didn't want to say hi when you seemed busy." She looked up and softly punched his shoulder. "While you were wearing suits and looked all important, you schmuck." She laughed and he laughed with her. 

"Might have been your hair," Hugo said. "I liked your dreads, actually. But I also like your hair now."

"I should actually put it into a ponytail,” she said and sat up straight. 

Hugo watched her for a second before he looked down on himself, shirt unbuttoned and pants zipped down.

He shook the shirt off his shoulders and got out of his pants. 

He still knew their dance so well, even after all this time. 

Even though he had learnt another one between then and now. 

Once she was done, she let him take off her tank top and leant back on her arms. 

He kissed her on the collarbone as he undid her bra. His lips still ghosting over her neck, his hands wandered deeper to take off her shorts. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him up and for a while, they just kissed in their underpants. 

It was all so familiar to him and yet it didn’t feel like the last three years hadn’t happened. It didn’t feel like they never happened. 

“Are you ready?” Natalie asked between two kisses. 

“If you are,” he replied and they kissed one last time, mouth open and tongues poking between each other’s lips. Hugo cupped her face, his hands slid higher and his fingers ran over her curly hair. 

She probably wouldn’t let him pull her ponytail. Sad but okay. 

They broke the kiss and Hugo settled down on the couch. He took his underpants off and dropped them on the floor while she put on the strapon. 

“Get your leg out of the way,” she said with a grin after she put lube on it and he grinned back. He swung one leg he over the couch’s backrest while the other one was already on the ground. 

Natalie settled between his thighs, grabbed one of his hips and pushed inside of him. 

Hugo let out a weak scream that turned into a silent whimper towards the end. 

Natalie chuckled at that and began to thrust inside of him. 

Oh, he remembered their first time with him as bottom together. When they had been high and Natalie had sat in his lap and held his hands by his wrists. Wouldn’t let him have sex with her unless she was topping. 

He should have thanked her for that evening, he had thought many times afterwards.

“You put on weight, didn’t you?” she said and he blushed. Her hand ran over his stomach and chest. She cupped one of his tits and laughed. “I mean, I think it’s cute. I liked you when you were lean and mean, but I also like this.” Her thrusts into him became harder and his breath louder. “Still, what did they feed you in Liechtenstein?” 

“Cake and chocolate,” he answered and when she laughed, he laughed with her. 

Her hands went back to his hips, but he still felt others roam over his body. Their hands. 

How they’d touch his chest and fondle it, fingertips brushing over his nipples. How they’d wander over his stomach, his sides, before they reached for the inside of his thighs. Thumbs that brushed against the sensitive skin of his crotch, hands that spread over his thighs and rubbing up and down over them. 

He hated himself right now that he couldn’t forget Leo and he hated how much the thought of them turned him on. 

He looked at Natalie, beautiful Natalie that had always known what to do with him, and felt sorry for her. He knew that if he told her he was thinking about someone else, she’d only laugh. Maybe she’d be a little disappointed or sad that, after he’d finally come back to her, she was only a replacement, but he didn’t want to think of her like that. She was a friend, as she had always been and it was what she saw in him. 

This was true fun without commitment, not like the farce that he and Leo had had. 

“Don’t pull such a face,” Natalie said and leant down to him. With a smile on her face, she cocked her head. “Or is something wrong?”

“No, nothing.” He cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. His hips began to move in time with her thrusts and her grip on his hip tightened. Maybe his back would hurt with this pose the next day, maybe his hips would. Right now, it felt fantastic. 

She got a hold of his cock and stroked him. It was hard to hold his voice down, but after she had leant down with a grin and kissed him, he didn’t even try to hold back. 

With a loud and long moan, he came. 

As he opened his eyes again and looked at Natalie, she bit her lip. She looked pretty pleased with herself. “I forgot how much fun it was to make you come.” 

He snorted and grinned before he propped himself up on his elbows. “I wonder if I forgot how much fun it was to make you come. Let’s refresh my memory, honey.” 


End file.
